


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 White Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Intercrural Sex, M/M, background OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Something hardcore going along with the lens of this song:Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,Jack Frost nipping on your nose…"North is the first of the Guardians to have sex with their newest member. He and Jack talk quite a bit first, it’s all very cozy and there’s emotions and intercrural sex.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 White Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581355
Kudos: 25
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, White Christmas Short Fics





	Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/6/2014.

“Pretty traditional,” Jack says as North secures the pan of chestnuts over the fire.   
  
“You are surprised?” North asks, settling down on the rug beside Jack. He waits patiently while Jack fidgets between different sitting positions before leaning tentatively against North’s arm.  
  
“Well, after that revelation Bunny sprang on me I guess I’ve been a little iffy about what constitutes tradition among the Guardians.”  
  
“Hmm. If there is anything else you are ‘iffy’ about, Jack, make sure you say so.”  
  
Jack relaxes a little bit more and rests his head on North’s shoulder. “I’m just a little nervous. Not unsure.” He laughs. “You all still feel like celebrities to me, you know. I’m just glad you all agreed that the wedding night didn’t need to be communal. I think that would have been overwhelming. And not in a good way.”  
  
“That is what we thought. Though you had been getting more relaxed for hugs.”  
  
Jack laughs again. “Yeah, but I didn’t know…is it because of Manny? Like, seriously? If a new Guardian is ever chosen, I’m going to tell them this _up front_.”  
  
North grins, and very lightly kisses the top of Jack’s head. “Would that have made it easier for us to convince you to be Guardian?”  
  
“Maybe if kidnapping hadn’t been part of the start of it? I don’t know, North, everything’s changed so much in the past few months.” He rests his hand on top of North’s forearm, lightly tracing the tattoos there. “Okay. Um, I don’t want to be rude, but I have to ask: How’d you all decide the order? I kind of thought that Tooth…which isn’t to say…I don’t know what I’m saying.”  
  
“Tooth and Bunny thought feathers and fur would add extra worry. Sandy is maybe less intimidating, but communication is not perfect between you yet.”  
  
“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Jack says, his tone light, but a blush beginning to spread over his cheeks.  
  
“You are surprised?” North asks again.  
  
“I’m just not used to feeling wanted,” Jack says. “Uh, not to sound like a sad sack or anything. But I mean…it’s not just because the Moon said so, right? Okay, honestly, I don’t want to be asking this question but, well, I just did, and—”  
  
North pulls Jack around so they’re facing each other, his hands on his shoulders. “Is not just because Moon says so. We are more worried that you will not want us.”  
  
Though the fire is warm on Jack’s back, North’s hands seem warmer yet, and Jack isn’t quite sure he manages cheeky when he says, “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem right now.”  
  
“Good,” North says, and moves his hands to Jack’s waist, resting them there for a moment before lifting Jack onto his lap so that his legs dangle to either side of North’s hips. “You are very light. Good thing we know you are not delicate.”  
  
“Um, maybe pretend I am?”  
  
“Till you say otherwise, da.” North slides his hands under Jack’s sweatshirt, his huge, warm hands caressing Jack’s slender body. “All right to take this off?”   
  
“Yes,” Jack breathes, letting go of North’s shoulders to allow him to pull the sweatshirt off. When it’s gone, North just looks at him for a few moments, smiling. “That twinkle in your eye seems kind of dangerous,” Jack says, and North pulls him into a tight embrace.   
  
“I promise, is not. But is good to see you.” North lets him go for a moment so he can remove his own shirt.  
  
Jack scoots back on North’s knees to see him better when he does, grinning through a blush, but he doesn’t care. The tattoos that adorn North’s arms continue across his broad chest, and it looks like over his back, too. But it’s not just the tattoos that have him smiling. The ideals of the current century would look with scorn at North’s long beard, his chest hair that’s more salt than pepper, and the way his undeniably powerful frame is so well-padded, but Jack couldn’t care less. This is North; this is what North looks like. This is how North should look, and Jack loves it, because—he realizes, again, as he’s realized before with all the Guardians and he’ll keep realizing—he loves him.  
  
“Tooth did a lot of the tattoos,” North says.  
  
“I’m not just looking at the tattoos,” Jack says. “It’s good to see you, too.” North pulls him in for a kiss, and Jack tries to let his hands wander as much as North’s—North is so, so warm—he doesn’t think he succeeds: there’s too much area to cover, and he’s very distracted by the kiss. It’s just as enthusiastic as North’s previous kisses, but with such a clearly different end goal in mind that Jack feels like he’ll be almost as warm as North, soon. North lightly runs his tongue along Jack’s lips, and Jack parts them, only for North to pull back and look at him disapprovingly.   
  
“Your lips are very chapped. We are going to have to have to find way to help you with that.”  
  
“What?” Jack says, affronted. “At a time like this, you’re finding _problems_ with me—” North silences him with a kiss.  
  
“No, Jack. Making note of ways to take care of you now.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack says, searching for a conclusion to reach as North kisses along his neck and shoulders. “So, I’ve got four people who are going to take care of me now?”  
  
“Of course you do,” North says into his skin as he reaches down to give Jack’s ass a playful squeeze. “Take care of you in all ways.”  
  
“North!” Jack exclaims, not sure if he’s trying to sound affronted or not, especially when it’s not intuition that North’s feeling against his belly right now, and it’s not only North’s hands that have been pressed against his rear. “Maybe you should take my pants off, then, huh?”  
  
Soon enough, they’re both naked, lying spooned before the fire. North strokes him slowly, whispering into his ear affectionately in Russian, and Jack knows he’s going to have to ask what North thinks is going to happen next, because North’s hand around his cock feels _so_ good and he’s getting closer faster than maybe North realizes. He’s not very coherent in his question. “North—North—can you—I mean—what are you thinking—still kind of a teenager, sorry.”  
  
North removes his hand from Jack’s cock and Jack makes a frustrated noise. North turns his face to him and kisses him wetly on the mouth. “We get down to business, I promise. Maybe I like seeing you in this state too much—pink and white and warm.”  
  
“Very romantic,” Jack mutters, “but what do you want me to do with that huge cock of yours?” He knows that doesn’t come out as confident as he’d have liked it to, but North just pats Jack’s thigh and rummages in the pockets of his discarded clothing.  
  
Jack expected the slick of lube, but not along the insides of his thighs. “Bunny will make fun of me for being so Greek,” North says, “but I think is good option for tonight.”  
  
Jack thinks he has a lot of questions about that statement—most of all, that they’ll be talking about this with Bunny? But soon he’s far more concerned with pressing his thighs together as North fucks the space between them, and trying to keep control of himself despite North’s hand being on him again, especially as North seems to be in no hurry, even as the slide of his hot, thick cock along so much sensitive skin only pushes Jack closer to the edge.  
  
“North—is it okay if I—you keep going, do whatever, I just—”  
  
Jack feels North’s rumble of laughter against his back as he strokes Jack faster, his thumb deftly circling the head. “You think I am going to have you come only once?”   
  


* * *

  
  
Later, they snack on slightly burned chestnuts before the fire, North still naked, Jack now draped in North’s coat. “So,” he says, grinning sleepily at North, “We managed to get through one line of the song.”  
  
“What do you mean?” North says, yawning and stretching.  
  
“Well, here’s the next one.” He scoots over and nips North on the nose.  
  
“Ach!” North looks sternly at Jack. “How are you still doing these things to get on Naughty List now? You should be sleeping.”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t do that if I wasn’t right next to you,” he says, and North’s expression softens to a smile. “And besides,” he says, as they lie down together, “I’m pretty sure we’re in an even tie by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> yes u have summoned me #I AM HERE FOR THIS #THIS IS ADORABLE???? #OMG #ITS SO CUTE #THEY'RE BOTH SO CUTE #WHITE CHIRSTMAS #THEY NEED A NEW TAG THAT WON'T END UP MESSING WITH AN ACTUAL CHRISTMAS TAG :(


End file.
